Nightmares
by Ravenheart3
Summary: Sara is having nightmares and they are taking a toll on her relationship with Greg. Sequel to Stalker GregSara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sara woke with a start, a scream lodged in her throat. The dream slowly dissolved, but the fear remained. It had been three months since she had watched Daniel Harris, her stalker, being taken away to prison. Three months, since she and Greg moved in together.

It had been her idea considering neither of them wanted to remain in their old apartments. Too many terrible memories.

She reached out beside her, her hand touched a shoulder. She relaxed, closing her eyes as she leaned back against her pillow. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

She had been having the dreams for the past three months. It didn't matter how they started, they all ended the same way. Greg dead by the stalker's hand.

Sara looked over at him, sleeping next to her. Needing to touch him, to reassure herself he was really there, she ran a hand through his hair. He moved slightly and she smiled. Her hand moved to touch his face then down his arm.

The feel of his skin under her fingers soothed her. She leaned over and kissed him. Greg moved closer to her and returned the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers. She moaned into the kiss, her fingers spearing into his hair.

Sara moved onto her back, bringing Greg on top of her. He was fully awake now and it sent liquid fire coursing through her veins. The nightmare was burned away as Greg kissed his way down her body. He took a breast into his mouth and the fire became an inferno. She arched toward him, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Greg," she moaned as waves of emotions washed over her.

The world fell away as Greg ravished her breasts. She closed her eyes, giving herself to him, letting him take her away. He moved further down her body, kissing and licking her skin. Her skin burned and the fire raged, her stomach tightening.

Sara buried her fingers in his hair as he spread her knees with his hands. Her arousal grew, becoming nearly unbearable. She gasped as he kissed her inner thighs. She cried out as his tongue laved at her hidden treasure.

She was lighter than air and her heart soared to new heights.

Greg climbed up her body, stopping to suckle on her breasts once again. She moaned his name, the tension winding her tight. She wanted to explode with passion.

He took her mouth with his, their tongues dancing. She deepened the kiss, wanting all of him.

Sara moaned as he slipped inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, driving him deeper inside her, filling her completely. He moved slowly within her, fanning the flames that licked at her body.

She rolled them over, her on top. She gazed at him, a wave of love and passion flowing through her. She ran her hands on his chest, reveling in the feel of his skin.

"Sara," Greg whispered as he filled his hands with her breasts.

She arched into his hands as she began to move. He thrust up into her, bringing a moan from her. She increased her pace, her hands planted firmly on his chest. All her thoughts were on the pleasure and passion wrapped around her, inside her.

Greg grabbed her thighs and matched her frantic pace. He cried out her name as he released deep inside her. She followed shortly as the world exploded around her.

Greg slowly floated back down to earth. He opened his eyes and glanced at Sara. She slept peacefully half-way on top of him. He smiled slightly as he brushed her hair off her face.

She was beautiful even in sleep and his heart melted. He kissed her forehead, causing her to move slightly.

He didn't think he could love her more, but each day it grew. He thought he might burst with love for her.

He knew something was wrong with her, though. He knew she was having nightmares. He had woken one night to find her thrashing and mumbling his name. He had calmed her and held her through the night.

He had tried to talk to her about it, but she brushed him off.

"They're just dreams, Greg," she had said.

Greg hadn't brought it up again, but he knew she still had them. He was concerned and wanted to help her before it grew worse.

I love her too much to let it go, he thought as sleep claimed him.

Greg and Sara walked into the lab and headed toward the locker room. They went to their lockers and Greg saw the opportunity to talk to her about her nightmares.

"You had another one last night, didn't you?" He asked as he opened his locker and took off his jacket.

Sara was silent for several minutes and he looked over at her. She had her hand on the latch to her locker, her head down. Concern filled him and he went over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she glanced at him.

"I'm fine, Greg," she said as she pulled open her locker. "It's nothing, just dreams."

"You've been having them nearly every night," he told her, surprising her.

She stared at him, her expression told him she had no idea he knew. He smiled slightly at her and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"You're nightmares aren't quiet, Sara. You hit me in the face twice two weeks ago. Not too mention waking up screaming."

She averted her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know they were violent."

"What are they about?"

She shut her door and shook her head. He sighed as well, knowing she wasn't about to tell him. It frustrated him she didn't want to confide in him. He watched her leave, wondering what would get her to open up to him.

Maybe I should hold her down and tickle her to death, he thought with a smile.

He went back to his locker and changed his shirt. He closed the door and hurried to the staff meeting. He stepped through the door just as Grissom began handing out the assignments.

"Glad you could join us," Grissom said as Greg sat next to Sara.

"Sorry," he said as he glanced at Sara, who shook her head, smiling.

"Catherine, you and Greg have a homicide at the Tangiers. Sara, you and I have a drowning in a backyard pool. The mother thinks it's suspicious. Nick and Warrick, missing persons."

Greg followed Catherine to the SUV and he wondered if she would be able to help him with Sara. He doubted it, but he needed a way to get her to open up and maybe Catherine could provide it.

He put his kit in the back then climbed into the passenger's seat. Catherine climbed in behind him and started the car. He sighed as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"So we have a lot of catching up to do," Catherine said as she easily drove through traffic. "How have you been?"

Greg smiled slightly, glad she had given him a way to tell her about Sara's nightmares.

"I'm fine," he answered. "I moved in with Sara three months back."

"Nick told me about the stalker incident. I was wondering if you two were doing all right."

"Sara's having nightmares," he said. "She won't tell me what they're about. She doesn't want to talk about them. I'm worried about her."

Catherine glanced at him before turning her eyes back to the road. They pulled into the parking lot of the Tangiers and found a parking place.

"You know she's never been one for talking about what's wrong with her."

"I'm afraid they'll get worse. Freddy Krueger worse."

Catherine smiled slightly, "I doubt they'll get that bad. She'll talk to you when she's ready. Don't force her or she'll never talk."

Greg sighed. She was right, but it didn't help matters at all. He didn't want to wait until Sara was ready. He wanted to know now so he could help her.

"It's frustrating," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, but be patient. She'll tell you."

"I hope so," he said as he climbed out of the SUV.

He grabbed his kit and followed Catherine into the Tangiers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Greg stepped into the hotel room and glanced at the woman on the bed. The bed was unmade, the white sheets soaking in the blood. Blood splattered the wall above the bed. He stepped closer and saw her throat had been slashed.

A window was open on the far side of the room, letting in a slight breeze.

"Her name is Audra Keller, 35, single. She checked in two nights ago. Alone.

"Coroner put the time of death at five this evening," Brass said as Greg placed his kit on the floor.

He pulled on a pair of gloves and began to take pictures. Catherine took a closer look at the victim's wound.

"Nothing foreign in the wound," she said.

Greg finished taking pictures then swabbed the blood on the wall. He closed the top and placed it in his kit.

"Who called it in?" He asked Brass.

"Housekeeping. Maid knocked twice on the door then opened it to this mess. She said she didn't touch a thing. She ran out and alerted the manager."

Greg nodded and looked the rest of the room over.

"Any visitors?" Catherine asked as she tape lifted a white substance from the victim's blouse.

"No visitors, but she did show up with a man last night."

"Suspect," Greg said as he searched through the drawers.

"Witness said he left alone early this morning," Brass remarked.

"Still could be a suspect," Catherine said. "Lover's spat gone bad. Do we have a description?"

Brass flipped through his notes then nodded.

"Tall, good-looking, wavy dark hair. Wearing a dark green dress shirt and tan slacks. Hasn't been seen since."

Greg spotted a wine bottle and two glasses on a table by the window. He photographed and dusted them for prints. He lifted some from the wine bottle, hoping they would belong to their mystery suspect. He bagged the bottle then swabbed the glasses for DNA. He then bagged them as well.

"They had room service," he said as he went back to the front of the room, bags in hand. "We might get his DNA and identify him. Also found some prints on the wine bottle."

"Good," Catherine said as she finished processing the body. "Let's get them back to the lab."

The two headed back to the lab, dropping off their evidence in DNA and Trace. The two parted ways, Greg heading toward the break room.

His thoughts drifted back to Sara as he went to the coffee pot. He was worried about her and wished she would let him help her. They both haven't been sleeping well ever since the nightmares started. So far it hadn't effected their work, but it could all change if they didn't find a way to stop them.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. He thought about how he could get Sara to talk about her dreams. Maybe if she talked about them, the dreams would stop.

He heard a moan behind him and turned to find Sara asleep on the couch.

"Sara?" Greg asked as he stepped toward her.

She mumbled something in her sleep and he knelt beside her. He ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her with his touch.

"Sara, wake up," he whispered to her.

"No!" Sara shouted, hitting him in the face with her fist.

Greg fell back, his hand going to his burning cheek. She sat up straight, her eyes wide with fear. He stared at her as she slowly came back to reality. She looked at him and concerned flashed in her eyes.

"Greg? What happened?"

"You had a nightmare," he told her as he knelt beside her once again. "You hit me."

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

Greg smiled and nodded.

"I'm more worried about you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sara shook her head, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"That was some nothing. You hit me."

Sara glared at him, swinging her legs off the couch.

"I said I was sorry, Greg."

"As long as you're all right," he said as he stood.

He looked at her, wondering why she wouldn't talk to him. He shook his head in frustration and left the room. He headed into the locker room, wanting to be alone.

He sat on the bench and placed his head in his hands. What could be so terrible that she refused to talk to him about her dreams? Didn't she trust him?

Greg sighed and stared at the floor. He didn't want to force her to tell him, but it seemed it was the only way at the moment.

"Why so glum?" Nick asked, bringing Greg out of his thoughts. He saw from the corner of his eye, Warrick was also with him.

He shook his head. He didn't want to bother them with his problems.

"It's nothing," he said softly.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Warrick stated as he leaned against a locker.

"We might be able to help," Nick offered.

Greg sighed again and looked at them. Maybe they could suggest something he hadn't thought of.

"It's Sara," he said, looking back at his locker. "She's having nightmares. I want to help her, but she won't talk about them. She says it's nothing."

"Maybe she thinks she can handle it," Warrick said. "You know how she is with personal problems."

"Great, she'll probably never tell me."

"I'm sure she will tell you eventually," Nick said.

Greg shook his head, too frustrated to agree. He had a feeling things would get worse before she told him anything.

He stood, "I should get down to the morgue before they start without me."

"Don't worry, Greg," Nick said. "She'll be fine."

Greg nodded and headed toward the morgue.

Sara sat in the break room, nursing a mug of coffee. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she's been so tired. She closed her eyes and saw the hurt expression in Greg's face.

I wish I could tell you, but I can't, she thought as she sighed.

She took another sip and looked up to see Nick striding toward her. He didn't look happy.

"What are you doing to Greg?" Nick demanded as he placed his hands on the table and leaned toward her.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, confused.

"He wants to help you and you push him away. It's hurting him."

Sara glared at Nick, angry he would suggest she intended to hurt Greg.

"It's none of your business," she said as she stood. "It's none of Greg's business either."

"He's worried about you, Sara. He loves you and it hurts him to see you like this."

Sara shook her head and left the room. She didn't want to hurt Greg, but she couldn't tell him about her dreams. She didn't want to bring up bad memories for him or scare him.

I love him too, she thought as she stepped into the evidence room. It's why I can't tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Greg unlocked the door and pushed it open. Sara went inside and headed toward the small dining room off the kitchen. She placed the Chinese take-out boxes upon the table and turned to see Greg, plates in his hands.

She took them from him and set the table. She knew he was still upset with her. The entire drive home had been filled with tension. He didn't speak once except to place their order at the restaurant.

She sighed as a knot formed in her stomach. She didn't like the silence between them. It was worse than arguing.

I can't take this, she thought as she headed down the hall for the bathroom.

She turned on the water and went into their bedroom at the end of the hall. She grabbed a clean nightgown and underwear then went back into the bathroom.

She tested the water then stripped off her clothes. She stepped into the shower, the warm water cascading over her body. She let it soothe her, drive out the tension of the day.

Sara closed her eyes as she began to relax. She picked up her puff ball, poured some shower gel upon it and washed up.

Several minutes later, refreshed and relaxed she went into the dining room. Greg placed some food on their plates as she sat at the table. He glanced at her as he closed the containers.

He sat across from her and picked up a fork. She watched as he ate, the tension returning. She fought back a sigh as she picked up her fork.

He can't stay quiet for long, she thought. He hates being quiet.

"When are you going to talk to me?" Greg asked softly.

Sara looked at him, her fork half-way to her mouth. She put it down and sighed. She should have known he would want to talk about that.

"I don't know," she answered. "Just give me time."

"How much time, Sara? It's been three months."

"They're just dreams, Greg. I can handle them."

"For how much longer? I'm worried about you."

"Greg, they're not serious," Sara said, closing her eyes. She wished he would talk about something else.

"They're serious enough to disrupt your sleep. Neither of us have been sleeping well."

"Change the subject, Greg."

"No," Greg snapped. "Not until you tell me why you won't talk to me!"

Sara glared at him, her anger chasing the tension away. She couldn't believe he was pushing this. She thought he would respect her privacy.

"I don't think so," she said as she picked up a Chinese box and tossed it at him.

It hit him squarely on top of his head. Rice and chicken dripped down his hair and into his lap. She stared in surprise, her lips quirking.

He shoved the box off his head, his dark eyes burning into her. The anger in his eyes aroused her and she swallowed.

Before she said anything, Greg calmly picked up a piece of sweet and soar pork and placed it on his fork. He grinned wickedly and flicked it at her. It hit her in the nose, the sauce splashing into her right eye.

"Damn it!" Sara shouted as she picked up an egg roll and threw it at him.

"Ow!" Greg yelped when it hit him in the face.

He picked up his egg roll and tossed it at her. It smacked her in the chest, causing her to yelp.

Sara flung a fortune cookie, hitting him in the forehead.

He stood, his eyes flashing, causing a fire to spark within her. She rose to her feet as he strode over to her, her heart beat faster.

"Greg," she began, worried what he would do.

He grabbed her arms and yanked her against him. She placed her hands on his chest as she stared into his eyes. She drew in a breath as she saw them darken to black.

"Greg," she whispered.

Greg swept the dishes off the table. She winced as they crashed to the floor. She gasped as she was shoved onto the table. She looked up at him, emotions flashing through his eyes. Her heart melted as she wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her passionately. His tongue sought out hers as she buried her hands in his hair. He deepened the kiss, his hands moving down her arms. She moaned into the kiss, her skin on fire from his touch.

Sara fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, wanting to feel his skin beneath hers. She finally unbuttoned it and slid the shirt off and down his arms. It fell to the floor as she ran her hands over his chest. She heard him suck in a breath and she smiled. She leaned up and kissed his chest, bringing a moan from his throat.

"Sara," he whispered, his voice thick with arousal.

She flicked her tongue at his small nipples, causing him to shiver. She smiled against his chest as her hands worked on undoing his jeans.

Greg took her mouth with his as she slipped his jeans and underwear down. He pushed her back down on the table as he stepped out of his jeans.

He removed her panties and nightgown, the cool air and colder table causing her to gasp. She looked up at him and her heart melted at the tender expression in his eyes.

"Greg," Sara whispered as she reached up to him, bringing him down for a soul searing kiss. He moaned into it, sending waves of desire crashing through her.

He parted her thighs with his knee and thrust deeply into her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, but the pleasure replaced the surprise. He slowly moved inside her, building the pleasure she felt.

The coolness of the table faded away as Greg worked his magic on her. She moaned his name as he increased his pace. The tension coiled around her, tightened as the ecstasy rose and built.

Sara cried out his name as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her. He released deep inside her, crying out her name.

Sara sat up in bed, the nightmare vivid in her mind. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing rapid. She ran a hand through her hair, sweat coating her forehead.

She glanced over at her side and saw Greg sleeping peacefully beside her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

The dream slowly faded from her mind, but she knew it would remain. She ran a hand through Greg's hair as tears built in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Last night had been the first time in weeks Greg had been able to get a full night's sleep. He felt refreshed and ready to work.

He kissed Sara as she came out of the shower. She was surprised, but she relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

He wanted to go further, but they would be late for work. Instead, he kissed her passionately which would leave her wanting more.

"Something to fantasize about," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered and he smiled. He kissed her again and left so she could get dressed.

Several minutes later, Sara joined him in the living room. Greg smiled at her as he took her in. She wore a brown short-sleeved blouse and black jeans. The outfit melded her figure nicely, causing him to have second thoughts about getting to work on time.

She noticed his approving gaze and smiled. His heart skipped a beat, making it difficult to breathe.

"Let's get to work," Sara said as she picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Right," he said as he grabbed his keys.

It dawned on him then why she wore such form fitting clothes.

She wants to make sure I can't concentrate today, he thought as he closed the door behind him.

Greg and Sara arrived at the lab several minutes later. Sara kissed him before heading into the evidence room. He stepped into the DNA lab, hoping for some good news.

"Have anything?" Greg asked Mia.

Mia glanced at him, "Glad to see you're in a better mood."

Greg stared at her in surprise. He forgot how fast news spread in the lab.

"I saw you storming down the hall yesterday," she said as she handed the results to him.

"I'm fine now," he said as he looked at the paper.

"I ran the DNA through CODIS," Mia said, changing the subject. "Came back a Robert Jefferson. Did some time for assault and battery. Bar fight got out of hand."

"Thanks."

Greg left the room and went in search of Catherine. He ran into Nick as the older man came out of the break room.

"Hey, Greg," Nick said. "How are you?"

"Better. I had the first full night's sleep in weeks."

"Glad to hear it."

Greg nodded and continued his search. He found Catherine in Trace. Hodges filled her in on the white substance she had found.

"It's dandruff. I sent it to DNA."

"Thanks, Hodges."

Catherine turned and saw Greg in the doorway.

"Got something?"

"The DNA came back Robert Jefferson."

"We have something to compare the dandruff with then,"

Catherine said as she followed him out of the room.

"Right."

"How are you and Sara holding up?" Catherine asked as they made their way to the break room.

"Better," he said as he felt his face burn. "We had a great time last night."

"Glad to hear it," she said mimicking Nick's earlier comment.

Greg smiled as he walked into the room. The events of last night crept into his mind and more than his face began to burn. He forced the arousal down as he grabbed his lunch from the fridge. The last thing he wanted was for Catherine to know what kind of great time he and Sara had.

He sat at the table and brought out his sandwich. Catherine sat across from him, a cup of soup before her.

"So we have a woman visiting for a week. She meets a guy, has what might be a one night stand with him and he leaves."

"Later that night, she's murdered," Greg finished. "So far the evidence points to Robert, though we don't have a weapon to put in his hand."

"Looks like we need to pay him a visit."

"See if we can place him before five that night."

Sara stood in the evidence room, photos of the crime scene spread out before her. She sighed as she leaned against the table.

She ran a hand through her hair as she fought back a yawn. She hadn't slept at all after the nightmare she had. She had gotten up, showered and dressed.

She sighed again, wondering when the nightmares would stop.

How can they be stopped? Sara thought as she took a closer look at a picture of the drowned five year old.

The mother had found her daughter face down in the pool and had called the police. Her daughter knew how to swim and the mother had left her alone for a couple of hours. The mother hadn't seen anyone enter the yard or leave it.

"Hey, beautiful," Greg said as he came into the room.

She glanced at him, wanting to hit him for being in such a good mood. Of course, he had slept the entire night.

"Greg," she said as she looked back at the photos. "What brings you here?"

"Just want to see how you're doing," he answered as he stood beside her, his nearness causing her body to burn.

"I'm fine," she answered, hoping she didn't sound terse. The last thing she wanted to do was have an argument with him.

Greg nodded, but she sensed he didn't believe her. She glanced at him and he was close enough for her to kiss him without moving much. She stared into his eyes and he smiled.

"I have to interrogate a suspect," he told her. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun," she said, causing his smile to broaden. She couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss him or hit him.

"Will do," he said as he turned and left the room.

Sara sighed envying him his good night's sleep.

Greg woke to the sound of crying. He stared into the darkness and the sound came again.

Sara, he thought as he sat up.

He reached over and turned on the light. He looked at Sara, tears trailing down her cheeks. She mumbled something that sounded like his name.

"No!" Sara shouted.

"Sara!" Greg called to her, shaking her awake. "Sara, wake up."

Her eyes flew open and he backed away before she hit him. He watched as her breathing returned to normal. He stroked her hair, hoping to soothe her. She looked up at him and he saw how bright her eyes were.

"Greg?" Sara said, blinking her eyes. It was if she didn't expect him to be there.

"Nightmare," he whispered as he continued to stroke her hair. "Want to talk about it?"

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said softly.

"I'm used to it," he said, smiling. "At least you didn't hit me this time."

She smiled, but he knew she wanted to avoid his question. He was beyond frustrated and he wanted answers.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Greg asked softly.

Sara stared at him as if she hadn't heard him. She averted her gaze and sighed. He leaned against his pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"I appreciate your concern, Greg," she said softly. "But I can handle it."

"You're doing a great job so far," he said, glancing at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Exactly how it sounds. You have nightmare after nightmare and you refuse to let me help you. Sara, when was the last time you've had a good night's sleep?"

Sara looked away, but she didn't answer. He knew what the answer would be, though. Never, not since Daniel Harris was put away.

He sighed, "Please let me help you."

She shook her head, causing his heart to sink.

"Why not, Sara?"

She looked at him and he saw in her eyes the fear and doubt. It hurt him to see those emotions. His own fear rose up inside him as he thought of what she would say.

"I can't, Greg," she said, staring into his eyes as if pleading with him.

Greg took a deep breath, fighting back the emotions that rushed through him. He closed his eyes as her words sank in. She didn't want his help and it was as plain as that.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sara touched his arm and tears stung his eyes. His world crumbled around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Even after three months of living together, she didn't trust him enough.

He took another deep breath to bring himself under control.

"It's fine," Greg said as he turned the light off.

He turned over on his side away from Sara. He closed his eyes as the tears flowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Greg walked into the DNA lab, wondering if he shouldn't have skipped the second cup of coffee.

"What do you have?" He asked, hoping he sounded better than he felt.

"The dandruff doesn't match your suspect," Mia said as she handed him the paper. "It is male, though."

"Thanks," he said as he left the lab.

He spotted Catherine in the break room and went inside. He dropped the paper on the table and watched as it slid into her coffee cup. She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Not a match to Jefferson," he said, not caring if he sounded depressed or not.

"It's only one bump in the road," she told him, taking a sip of her coffee. "What about the fingerprints?"

Greg sighed and sat across from her. He ran a hand through his hair as he gathered his thoughts. It wasn't the case which had him feeling this way, it was Sara.

"Fingerprints from the wine bottle and glasses belong to the victim and Jefferson. I did find another set of prints that came back unknown."

"Go back and see if you can make them known."

"Right," Greg said as he stood.

"Don't worry, Greg, we'll get him."

Greg smiled slightly and left the room. He wasn't worried about the case. He was worried about where he stood with Sara.

Sara walked down the hall to the break room. She and Grissom had closed their case and she wanted a break.

How can anyone drown their own five year old daughter? She thought as she strode into the break room.

She opened the fridge and brought out her sacked lunch. She closed the door and sat at the table. She sighed as she pulled out a salad and sandwich from the sack.

Sara popped the top off her salad and was about to dig in when Nick sat across from her. She glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

"What's going on between you and Greg?"

Sara stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I passed Greg in the hall and he looked like crap," Nick said, his eyes narrowed.

She lowered her eyes and knew she had to tell someone. The nightmares were worse than before and they frightened her.

"I'm having nightmares," she said softly. "We aren't getting any sleep because of them."

"He told me. Have you told Greg what they're about?"

Sara shook her head as tears stung her eyes. She wiped them away and glanced at the doorway.

"Why not, Sara? He could help you."

She shook her head again and looked at him.

"They're about Greg," she answered, her voice breaking. "They all end the same. He's dead by that maniac's hand."

A sob escaped her and she looked away. She placed her head in her hands as she fought back the need to cry.

"He's fine, Sara," Nick said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He's not going anywhere. You can tell him."

"I don't want to scare him. I don't want to bring back those memories."

"You're going to have to tell him sometime, Sara."

"Not now," she said as she stared at her feet. "Maybe they'll go away soon and we can go back to normal."

Nick sighed and stood, "He doesn't look well, Sara. I think it's starting to take a toll on Greg."

Sara nodded and watched as Nick left the room. She sighed and pierced her salad with her fork. She didn't know if she could tell Greg about her nightmares. She wasn't ready and she didn't know if she'd ever be.

Sara came out of the rest room and nearly collided with Greg. She stared at him in surprise as she stepped out of his way.

She saw what Nick had meant when he said Greg looked terrible. The dark circles under his eyes obviously were from lack of sleep. The expression in his eyes, though caused her heart to sink.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she placed a hand on his arm.

Greg stepped away from her, shocking her into silence. He had never rejected her touch before. Concern turned to worry as she asked again.

"What do I mean to you?" Greg asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"What do you mean by that?" Sara asked, staring at him as if he had lost his mind. He should know what he meant to her.

"Do you trust me?"

She blinked not understanding where he was going with this.

"Greg…"

"Answer me, please," he said, his voice pleading, causing her stomach to clinch. She had never seen him like this and it scared her.

"I trust you, Greg," she answered softly.

"Then why won't you tell me about your nightmares? Why won't you let me help you?"

"I told you, Greg. I can't."

Greg shook his head, his dark eyes boring into her.

"Can't, nothing. You won't."

"I'm sorry," Sara said, reaching out to touch him, to comfort him.

"Do you even love me?"

Shock crashed through her and for several minutes she stared at him. She blinked as she tried to gather her thoughts. She then froze when she saw the despair in his eyes.

"I guess not," Greg whispered as he turned and walked away from her.

"Greg, wait," she said, but he was half-way down the hall.

"I do love you," she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Greg gripped the edges of the restroom sink, his eyes closed tightly. He needed to get himself under control before he went back out there.

He turned on the faucet and splashed cool water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and winced. He looked exactly how he felt.

He turned off the water, pulled a paper towel from the dispenser and dried his face. He threw the towel away and sighed.

What am I going to do? Greg thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

He shook his head, knowing he needed to get back to work. Maybe if he focused on the case the pain he felt would go away. At least until he went home.

Greg sighed and left the restroom. He strode down the hall, wondering about the unknown print and how he could make it known.

"Greg."

Greg stopped and turned to see Catherine walking toward him. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she found something.

"What?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest. He pushed his despair to the back of his mind as he focused on what Catherine had to say.

"We found the murder weapon," she said, her voice full of excitement.

"Where?" Greg asked, the excitement contagious. This was the break in the case they needed.

"Kid found it in the bushes outside the Tangiers. Brass brought it in a few minutes ago."

"Great, maybe there's something helpful on it," he said, smiling slightly.

"Let's hope," Catherine said, smiling. "I gave it to Jacqui to fume and print."

Greg nodded, glad to hear some good news.

"Are you all right, Greg?" Catherine asked, concerned. "You don't look well."

Greg offered her a slight smile, not in the mood to be mothered.

"I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Sara's nightmares?"

Greg nodded and sighed. He looked at the ground, closing his eyes against the flow of emotions. He didn't want to talk about this now, least of all with Catherine. He wanted to forget about how he felt for a few hours at least.

"Maybe I should have a talk with her," she offered.

Greg stared at her in surprise. Images of Catherine and Sara yelling about him flashed into his mind. That was all he needed. He shook his head.

"No, it's all right," he said as he backed away from her.

"Greg…"

He shook his head and hurried down the hall. The last thing he wanted was someone to know Sara didn't love him.

Was everything a lie? Greg thought as he entered the evidence room. Did she ever love me?

He brought down a box and opened it. He pulled out the blouse Audra had been found in then spread out the photos of the scene on the table. He glanced at the pictures, hoping they had missed something.

Did anyone see another guy enter the room? Greg thought.

Several minutes later, movement from the doorway caught his attention. He looked up and saw Catherine enter the room. She came to stand beside him, glancing at the pictures before them.

"I think we should go back," he said softly. "Question the witnesses again. See if anyone saw another man go up to the room."

"The fingerprint on the knife matched your unknown print," she mentioned. "The knife was sent to DNA."

"Any trace?" Greg asked, his gaze focused on the photos.

"No, but we're closer to nabbing this guy," she said as she clapped him on the back. "Don't give up."

Greg offered her a smile and she returned it.

"I'm not about to," he said.

"Good," Catherine said as she left the room.

He sighed and turned his attention to the blouse. He turned off the light then turned on the ALS. He scanned the blouse and found blood. It was near the neckline, obviously from the victim. He moved the light down the blouse, but found nothing else.

Sighing, he turned the ALS off, took off the glasses and turned the overhead light on.

Maybe Mia will be able to find something on the knife, he thought.

Greg looked back at the photos, but his thoughts went back to Sara. He closed his eyes as Sara's hesitation came back to him. He tried to force the image from his mind as his stomach clinched. It remained, though bringing agony with it.

He opened his eyes and placed the evidence back in the box. He couldn't concentrate now as the pain of Sara's rejection washed over him. He placed the box back on the shelf and turned to leave the room.

Greg froze as Sara stood in the doorway. He stared at her, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. What did she want now?

"Sara," Greg said, hoping his voice sounded normal.

"Greg, I'm sorry," she said, stepping toward him.

"So am I," he said as he walked around her.

He left the room before she could say anything. He continued down the hall, needing to get away from her. Needing to clear his head. He was being torn apart inside and he didn't think it would ever stop.

"Greg," Grissom's voice stopped him.

He hadn't realized where he had been going, he had been so involved in his thoughts. He looked at his supervisor as if he had been brought out of a deep sleep.

"Yes?"

"How's the case coming?" Grissom asked, his glasses in his hand.

Greg shrugged, not really caring about the case. That was how much pain he was in.

"We found the murder weapon," he answered. "It's a knife. The fingerprints match the unknown we found. Course, it's still unknown at this time."

Grissom nodded thoughtfully. He then narrowed his eyes, giving Greg a closer look. Greg felt like one of Grissom's bugs at the moment. He shuffled his feet and looked around.

"Are you all right, Greg? You don't look well."

"So I've been told," Greg answered a bit irritated. "I'm fine."

"Go home, Greg. Get some sleep. Come back tomorrow."

Greg sighed, knowing Grissom was right. He needed sleep and he needed to get away from Sara. Maybe some time away from her would ease the pain he felt.

"Sure," he said as he turned and headed for the locker room.

Greg unlocked the door and stepped inside. He shut the door as he glanced around the living room. Memories came back to him and his heart clenched. He shook his head, pushing the memories away. They only caused him more misery.

She doesn't love me, he thought as he made his way to the bedroom. I can't stay here knowing that.

He opened the closet and pulled down a suitcase. He tossed it on the bed and opened it. He went back to the closet and took out as many clothes as he could carry. He shoved them into the suitcase then headed into the bathroom.

Greg caught his reflection in the mirror. He stared into his own lifeless eyes as despair flowed through him. He couldn't' believe what was happening, but he had to do it.

He sighed and grabbed some toiletries and dumped them in the suitcase. He piled some underwear on top of it all and closed the lid.

Greg picked up the case and headed for the door. He took a final look around, the memories tearing into him. He closed his eyes, Sara's face appearing before him.

He opened the door when the phone rang. He stared at it, wondering who it was. He debated on answering it.

He shook his head and turned. He walked out the door, closing it behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Greg pulled into the parking lot of the Las Vegas Hilton and parked. He headed into the building, passing the Experience on his way to the front desk. He glanced at the exhibit, noting how crowded it was. A person could probably disappear within the crowd if they wanted.

He strode up to the desk, his thoughts returning to Sara. It hurt to think about her, but it seemed he was destined to love her forever.

Even if she never loved me, he thought, blinking back the tears.

"Can I help you?"

Greg looked up, plastered a false smile on his face and checked in.

Several minutes later, armed with his key card, Greg stepped out of the elevator and strolled down the hall. He glanced at the numbers, searching for his room. He spotted it, almost hidden behind an alcove. He slid the card in the slot, turned the knob and pushed the door open.

He picked up his suitcase and stepped into his room. He shut the door and placed the case on the bed. He closed his eyes as the loneliness crashed in on him.

"Sara," Greg whispered in despair.

The quiet of the room closed in around him. He could barely breathe as his chest tightened. He needed to get out before he panicked. He had to get his mind on something other than Sara.

Greg left the room and headed down the hall. He stepped into the elevator, grateful it was empty. He rode it down to the first floor and stepped out.

He strode through the casino barely hearing the sounds around him. He spotted the bar off to the side and headed toward it. He sat on a stool and the bartender came over to him.

"What'll you have?"

"Rum and Coke," Greg answered.

The bartender nodded and left to fill the order. He came back a moment later with a Collins glass. He placed it in front of Greg then left again.

Greg stared at the drink for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea. It wouldn't solve his problems, probably only make them worse.

At the moment, I don't care, he thought as he picked up the glass and took a drink.

It burned on the way down, but it warmed him somewhat. He sighed and took another drink. He finished it off and asked for another.

"Lady problems?" The bartender asked as he placed another glass in front of him.

Greg raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the bartender.

"How'd you guess?" Greg asked, taking another drink.

"It always is," the man answered. "Plus you look like crap."

Greg took a long drink, finished it off. He set the glass down, staring at the bartender.

"Another?"

He nodded and the bartender shook his head. Another glass was placed in front of him and he took a sip.

"She won't talk to me," Greg said, his voice slightly slurred. "She won't let me help her. She doesn't love me."

"Harsh. How long have you been together?"

"Three months. I've loved her forever, though," he answered before he took another long drink.

"There's other fish in the sea, you know."

Greg smiled and shook his head. "Not like her."

The bartender shook his head and walked away.

Greg sighed and finished off the drink. His head had a nice buzz and he felt woozy. He knew then he was on his way to being good and drunk. Sara's indifference to him would be forgotten in no time.

He called the bartender over for another. He didn't want to be able to think for the rest of the night. He didn't want to feel anything at all.

"You might want to take it easy there, kid," the bartender said as he placed a fourth glass in front of Greg.

"Don't care," he said as he picked up the glass. "Want to die."

"You've got it bad."

Greg smiled, "You don't know the half of it."

Thirty minutes later, Greg stumbled into his hotel room. The bartender told him to go home after his sixth Rum and Coke. He wanted to stay, drink until he dropped, but the bartender had other ideas.

He dropped onto the bed, his head spinning. He put his head in his hands as if doing so would keep it still.

"Sara," Greg whispered, his voice rough to his ears. "Why don't you love me?"

Drinking obviously made things worse. He was nauseous and his heart ached. He had never been more miserable in his life. He couldn't take it anymore, the agony was too much.

He couldn't make her love him. He was too heart sick to try to let her fall in love with him. He was tired of trying his usual antics.

He couldn't help loving her, but he didn't want to live without her love. He didn't want to live at all.

Greg sighed. He felt empty and lifeless. A shell of his former self.

He forced himself to stand and head into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for several minutes, his thoughts in turmoil.

Would she care if I died? Greg thought grimly. Would her nightmares stop then?

Greg's vision blurred and he swayed for a moment. He grabbed the edge of the sink to steady himself, his eyes closed. The dizziness passed and he opened his eyes. If anything he looked worse than he did before. His eyes were dead and he looked pale as if he hadn't been out in the sun in months.

Sara sat up on the couch, a scream in her throat. She looked around and saw she was in the break room. She ran a hand through her hair as she forced the panic down.

The dream had been more vivid than any of the others. It was also different and it frightened her. She jumped off the couch and ran down the hall, searching for Greg.

"Sara!"

Sara stopped and turned to see Catherine hurrying toward her.

"Have you seen Greg?" Catherine asked, results in her hand. "We have a break in the case. Seems our victim was killed by her own brother."

Sara shook her head, "I haven't seen him. I'm looking for him as well."

"I paged him awhile ago, but he hasn't answered," Catherine mentioned as they walked down the hall.

"I'll call him," Sara said as she pulled out her cell.

"I sent Greg home," Grissom said, stepping out of his office. "He looked ill."

Sara's stomach fell as the images of her dream returned. She quickly dialed their home phone, hoping he was there. She listened to it ring, her heart pounding.

"Please answer," she whispered, not caring if the other two knew her distress.

The answering machine picked up and she left a frantic message. She hung up and tried his cell.

She tapped her foot impatiently, her fear growing with each ring. She received his voice mail and she left a message. She hung up as tears stung her eyes.

"He's not answering," she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"He's probably asleep," Grissom said.

Sara shook her head as she wiped away the tears. She drew in a shaky breath before she spoke.

"I had another nightmare," she said as he legs shook. "They've all been about Greg. In each of them, the stalker kills him."

"I can see why you didn't want to tell him," Catherine said as she led them into Grissom's office.

Sara sat, her legs unable to hold her up. She stared at the floor as the nightmare returned to her. Her heart clinched as a sob escaped her.

"This one was different," she whispered, her voice shaky. "The stalker didn't kill him."

"Who does Sara?" Grissom asked, concern in his voice.

Sara looked up at him, hot tears racing down her face.

"Greg," she answered, her voice breaking. "He kills himself."

Grissom stared at her as if letting her words sink in.

"Greg wouldn't do something like that," Catherine said. "It was just a dream, Sara. He hasn't been himself lately and your subconscious is trying to get you to notice it."

Sara ran a hand through her hair. The dream scared her and she was worried about Greg. The last time she had seen him, he had been a wreck. Thinking back on it now, the look in his eyes, the sound of his voice, she was terrified.

"I have to go home," she said, standing. "I need to make sure he's all right."

Grissom nodded and Sara left the room.

"Sara, wait," Catherine said, following her. "Let me drive you."

Sara continued walking, but she nodded. She needed to get to Greg fast. Her heart raced in fear and dread. She hoped her dream didn't come true.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sara opened the door to their apartment and stepped inside. Catherine followed her in and shut the door.

"Greg?" Sara called as she walked through the living room.

She paced down the hall toward the bedroom. She called his name again as she stepped inside. She stood as the silence closed in around her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared at the empty bed.

"He's not here," she whispered as Catherine came up behind her.

On a hunch, Sara went to the closet and opened the doors. She stared in disbelief as she saw some of his clothes were missing. She looked up on the top shelf and saw one of the suitcases was gone.

"He left," she said as she turned away from the closet. "Greg left me."

Catherine stared at her, closing the gap between them.

"Why would he do that? He loves you."

Sara shrugged and looked intently at the floor. Tears burned in her eyes and she blinked them away. She couldn't cry, not now. She had to find Greg.

"Where would he go?" Sara asked, her voice thick with tears.

"I'll make some calls," Catherine said as she brought out her cell. "We'll find him, Sara. Don't worry."

Sara sat on the bed and placed her head in her hands. Icy fear twisted around her heart as images of Greg lying dead appeared before her. She began to shake as a cold knot formed in her stomach.

"Sara?" Catherine's voice brought her out of her thoughts several minutes later.

"Greg checked into the Hilton an hour ago," the older woman said. "I'll drive."

Sara nodded and hurried out the door. The knot in her stomach wound tighter as she feared they were too late.

Greg stared at the floor, the loneliness and desolation finally taking over. He ran a hand through his hair as he realized he would never have Sara. The pain the knowledge brought seared through him. He winced in agony, his heart breaking.

There was a knock at the door and Greg slowly got to his feet. He opened the door and saw a waiter on the other side. He smiled slightly as he took the tray of food.

"Thanks," he said as he set the tray on the dresser.

Greg handed the man a couple of dollars then shut the door. He closed his eyes for a few moments as he leaned against the door. He was so tired and wanted the despair to end.

He pushed himself from the door and went to the tray on the dresser. He stared at the cover, his reflection staring back at him. He lifted the lid, placing it beside the tray.

He had ordered steak and mashed potatoes from the restaurant downstairs. He wasn't interested in eating, though as his gaze moved to the utensils. The steak knife caught his attention and he picked it up.

Greg gazed at the knife as he turned it over in his hand. He sat on the edge of the bed as thoughts of Sara raced through his mind.

Catherine parked the car at the hotel and Sara leaped out of the car. She raced inside the building, pushing her way through the crowd. She went to the first available clerk.

"What room is Greg Sanders staying in?" She asked, breathless.

"I have to ask why?" The clerk said, looking Sara over.

"It's an emergency," Sara answered, wondering why she was wasting time with this person.

"Catherine Willow of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. This is Sara Sidle," Catherine said, showing her badge. "We need to know where Greg Sanders is."

The woman stared at them for a moment. Sara wanted to jump over the desk and look for him herself. Her heart pounded as the clerk typed on the keyboard. Her foot tapped impatiently as fear and dread swept through her.

"He's in room 318," the clerk said. "Here's the key."

Sara grabbed the car and raced toward the stairs.

Greg lied on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. He pressed the point of the knife against his chest. He closed his eyes as images of Sara flashed before him.

The pain was unbearable as tears stung his eyes. He couldn't go on without Sara's love. He didn't want to live without her.

"Good-bye," he whispered.

Sara raced down the hall of the third floor. She glanced at the numbers until she spotted 318. She slid to a stop and banged on the door.

"Greg!" She shouted, not caring if she disturbed others.

There was no answer and fear rose to choke her. She saw Catherine running toward her as she inserted the car into the slot and pushed the door open.

"Greg!" Sara called as she stepped into the room.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw Greg lying on the bed, a knife in his chest. Blood darkened his shirt and she stared in horror, a scream lodged in her throat. Her feet were rooted to the floor as she tried to breathe.

"Greg," Catherine whispered beside Sara.

Sara forced her feet forward, her heart pounded in her chest. Her vision blurred with tears as she checked for a pulse. She barely heard Catherine calling for an ambulance.

"Why?" Sara whispered, relieved he was still alive. "Why did you do this?"

She closed her eyes as the tears flowed from them.

"The ambulance is on the way," the other woman said softly.

"I hope they arrive in time," Sara whispered as she ran a hand through Greg's hair. She felt so helpless and scared.

She wanted him to open his eyes and say it was all a joke. She took his hand in hers and kissed it. A sob escaped her and she closed her eyes, pressing his hand against her face.

Sara leaned over and kissed his forehead. It was then the door opened and paramedics filed in. They pushed her away from the bed and went to work on Greg.

She watched as they lifted him from the bed and placed him on a stretcher. They quickly rolled him out and memories of him being rolled away three months before flashed in her mind.

"Greg," she whispered as she ran out of the room. She wanted to go with them. She wanted to be with him.

"Sara," Catherine said, stopping her.

She turned, walking backwards, not wanting to waste time.

"I'll take you," the older woman said, closing the gap between them.

"Let's go then."

Sara raced down the hall, knowing time was against them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sara charged through the hospital doors and ran down the hall until Catherine called her. She stopped and turned, her heart pounding. She looked around not wanting to stand here when Greg needed her.

"What, Catherine?" Sara asked impatiently. "I have to get to Greg."

Catherine shook her head and led her into the waiting room.

"We have to wait, Sara," she said softly. "They probably took him into surgery by now."

Sara sat on the plush gray chair, her legs giving out. She placed her head in her hands as a sob escaped her.

How could I let this happen? She thought. Why didn't I just tell him?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Catherine.

"I asked the receptionist about Greg. They're working on him now."

Sara nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I should have told him about my nightmares," she said between sobs. "Maybe then we wouldn't be here."

By the silence from Catherine, she knew the other woman agreed. The fact only made her feel worse.

"I don't want to lose him," she whispered.

Catherine gathered Sara in her arms and stroked her hair. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them.

"You're not going to lose Greg, Sara. He loved you too much to leave you alone."

"Then why did he go to a hotel? Why did he do this?"

"I don't know, Sara. He was concerned about you and your nightmares. Every time I saw him, he looked worse. He kept saying he was fine."

"He wasn't fine," Sara whispered as she sat back in her chair. "I was so wrapped up in protecting him, I didn't see what it was doing to him."

She wiped away the tears as the worry and fear set in. It twisted her stomach into a knot and she wondered if the feeling would ever go away.

"I want him back," she whispered, staring at the floor. "If I can have Greg back, I'll never hurt him again."

"You'll get him back, Sara."

Sara paced the floor thirty minutes later. The waiting set her nerves on edge and she wanted to scream. She shoved her hands into her hair and tightly closed her eyes.

"Sara?" Catherine's voice caught her attention.

She glanced at the older woman, who appeared calm and relaxed. She envied Catherine at that moment.

"You need to calm down before you go insane."

"I'm scared, Cath."

"I know, but going crazy isn't going to make the surgery go any faster."

Sara sighed and sat beside Catherine. She closed her eyes and wished she could see Greg now. She wished she could be with him, tell him she loved him. Tell him she was sorry for hurting him, for putting him here.

"I can't take this waiting," she whispered, itching to start pacing again.

She heard footsteps to her left and she turned to see Nick heading toward them. She stood as the knot in her stomach tightened. She saw the expression in Nick's eyes and it caused tears to form in her eyes.

"Catherine called," he said when he came up to them. "What the hell happened?"

Sara stared at the floor as guilt caused her throat to close. She could barely breathe and she sat before her legs gave out.

"He tried to kill himself," she whispered.

"Damn," Nick said softly as he sat beside her. "I didn't think he would do something like that."

"Neither did I," she said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know why."

Nick stared at her, shaking his head. She glanced at him, confused.

"What?"

"You should have let him help you," he said, his voice harsh. "He was worried about you and you pushed him away."

Sara glared at him. She felt guilty enough without Nick adding to it.

"I told you why I couldn't tell him."

"And look where it got him."

"Stop it," Sara hissed. "I feel bad enough already."

"Both of you stop it," Catherine said as she glared at them.

Sara closed her eyes as nausea set in. She didn't think she could take much more if she didn't hear something soon.

Thirty minutes later, Sara sipped coffee from a Styrofoam cup. The warm liquid eased her nerves, but did little to warm her. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, wishing for news of any kind. She felt herself slowly slipping into insanity.

"Sara," Catherine's voice invaded her thoughts.

She opened her eyes as a doctor came toward them. She stood as her heart pounded in her chest. She placed her cup on a nearby table before she dropped it.

"You here for Greg Sanders?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Catherine said calmly.

"I'm Dr. Tyler. It was touch and go through the surgery, but he made it. A couple more inches and he'd be dead."

Sara sat in the chair as relief washed over her. Greg was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Can we see him?" She asked.

"He's in no condition to see anyone right now," the doctor said. "He's going to be placed on a seventy-two hour suicide watch. I'm also going to have a psychiatrist come in and talk with him once he wakes up."

"I want to see Greg," Sara said, standing. She wanted to see for herself that he was all right.

"Sara," Nick said softly. "Greg can't see anyone right now."

She shook her head as she stared at the doctor. She wasn't going to let anyone keep her from Greg. Not now, not ever.

Dr. Tyler sighed, giving in, "Follow me."

She hurried after the doctor, her heart in her throat. Her stomach tied itself in knots as she was led down the hall. With each step, her legs threatened to give out, but she forced them on.

"Five minutes," the doctor said when they arrived. "He won't be much for conversation, though."

"I just want to see him."

Dr. Tyler nodded and opened the door. Sara stepped inside and the door shut behind her. She barely noticed how small the room was, her main focus on Greg. She held her breath as she made her way to the bed.

"Greg," she whispered as she glanced at him.

He lay silently on the bed, his right arm draped over his stomach. An IV tube dripped what she believed to be pain killers into his arm.

The heart monitor beeped on the other side of the bed. If it wasn't for it, she wouldn't know if he was alive or not. His chest barely rose and fell. His skin was deathly pale, giving rise to her fear.

"Greg," she whispered, her throat tightening.

Black spots appeared before her eyes and her head spun. She tried to blink the spots away, but she felt herself falling.

Darkness took over before she hit the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sara slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a room, the smell of disinfectant wafting in. She looked around and her gaze fell on Nick and Catherine. She blinked at them as confusion set in.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You fainted," Catherine said as she moved closer. "The doctor found you and had you brought in here."

Sara stared at them as the memories slowly came back. She closed her eyes as tears stung them.

"You've been out for two hours," Nick put in. "We thought you needed the rest."

She looked at them then as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes as images of Greg flashed before her.

"He doesn't look well," she whispered, fighting back a sob.

"He'll be fine, Sara," Catherine said, placing a hand on the younger woman's arm.

"I hope so."

Dr. Tyler came in then and checked Sara over. He smiled softly at her, but she was too worried about Greg to return it.

"You're fine now," he said after awhile. "You can go home."

Sara nodded, but didn't feel like going home. The place wouldn't be the same without Greg. It would seem lifeless.

"I'll take her home," Catherine offered and the doctor agreed. She handed the doctor her card.

"I'll call if there's any change in Sanders' condition."

Catherine nodded and the doctor left.

Several minutes later, Sara was dressed and headed home. She sat in the passenger side her eyes closed. The images came flooding back and the fear welled up inside her. She tried to push them back, but they refused to be ignored.

"Greg," she whispered as she ran a hand through her hair. "What have I done to him?"

"Everything's going to be fine, Sara," Catherine said as she pulled into the parking lot. "He'll be all right."

"Will he?" Sara asked, staring at the older woman. "Will he be all right? After what I've put him through."

"With you beside him, Greg will be."

Sara unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She stared at the living room, taking in the silence. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door, feeling as if she were the only person in the world.

She pushed herself away from the door and walked toward the kitchen. Memories flooded her mind, causing tears to blur her vision. She blinked them away, realizing she had been crying too much lately.

"Stop it," she whispered to herself. "You're stronger than this. He'll get better."

She wiped the tears away even as doubt crept into her mind. She wanted him to get better, needed him to get better. She wanted to tell him everything, wanted him to understand why she hadn't.

Sara opened the fridge and saw the left over Chinese sitting on the top shelf, mocking her. She stared at it, fighting back a sob. She slammed the door closed and turned away. She closed her eyes, placing her head in her hands.

Why didn't I just tell him? Sara thought as she went back into the living room. He'd be here with me instead of the hospital.

She laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Once he wakes up, I'll tell him, she thought with determination. I'll tell him everything.

Greg slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred. He blinked several times as his vision cleared and found himself staring at the ceiling. He looked around the room, wondering why he was still here. His gaze fell on the chair beside his bed and it's occupant.

Sara. What is she doing here? He thought, confused. What's going on?

He stared at her in amazement and confusion. She didn't love him, so why was she here? Was it guilt that brought her here? Was he wrong about her and she did love him?

The thoughts chased themselves around in his mind and he couldn't make sense of them. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"Greg," Sara's voice brought his attention to her. She moved closer to his bed and he saw she looked a mess. He stared at her in surprise and concern.

"Sara, you look a mess," he said softly.

Sara smiled slightly at him as she sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and a shiver of desire flowed through him. He closed his eyes, letting himself revel in her touch. He didn't know how much he had missed it.

"What's going on?" Greg asked as he looked at her. He saw the worry in her eyes and a wave of guilt washed over him. He had put it there.

"When I didn't find you at home, I got scared," she said as she continued to stroke his hair. "Catherine tracked you to the Hilton where we found you."

Her voice cracked and he reached up and touched her face. It was wet and more guilt welled up inside him. How could he doubt she loved him?

"Why did you do it, Greg?" Sara asked, anger tinting her voice. "What could possess you to do such a thing?"

Greg looked away, closing his eyes. How could he tell her? It would only make her feel worse than she probably already did. He sighed and turned his gaze to her.

"I thought you didn't trust me," he said, his voice soft. "I thought you didn't love me."

Sara stared at him as if he had hit her. "How could you think that, Greg?"

"You wouldn't let me help you," he whispered. "You wouldn't tell me about your nightmares."

Sara looked away then and he wanted so much to comfort her. He wanted to take her in his arms and banish both their doubts and fears. He tried to sit up, but she turned around, placing a hand on his chest.

"You need to rest," she whispered as she blinked away the tears. "You've been out for three days and Dr. Tyler has you on a watch."

"Oh, great," Greg said, closing his eyes.

"He also wants you to see a psychiatrist."

Greg stared at her, not liking the idea. He shook his head and she smiled slightly.

"We're just worried about you, Greg," she said. "You scared all of us."

"I'm more worried about you," he whispered as he brought her head down to rest on his chest. "You probably look worse than I do."

She laughed as she traced small patterns on his chest.

"You had another nightmare?" He asked, wondering if she would open up to him now.

"Yes," she whispered. "I want them to stop, but I don't know how."

He stroked her hair, wanting to soothe her. He wanted to demand she tell him, but didn't. He closed his eyes as he tensed in waiting.

"I know I should have told you," Sara whispered. "I was afraid. I wanted to protect you."

"What?" Greg asked, staring at her. "Protect me from what?"

Sara looked at him, "From the memories. All my dreams were of my stalker and you."

A tingle of fear went up his spine as he realized what she was talking about.

"Sara," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him.

"He killed you in all my dreams," she said softly. "In each dream, I find you dead."

"You didn't want me to relive all that, did you?" Greg asked gently as he stroked her hair.

"No, I thought they would go away, but something worse happened because of it."

Greg kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. He saw the fear and pain in them, but he also saw her love for him. He wanted so much to take the pain and fear away, to end her nightmares once and for all.

"I was stupid," he whispered as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't," Sara said. "Let's just promise to be there for each other in the future. No more doubts."

Greg smiled and kissed her gently. The desire he had for her still burned brightly as he deepened the kiss. She moaned into the kiss, her hands burying themselves into his hair.

The sound of someone clearing their throat jolted them back into reality. They quickly parted as Greg glared at the intruder.

"I see you're awake," Dr. Tyler said as he came into the room. "And obviously feeling better."

Greg said nothing, but raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sara. She smiled gently then left the room. He watched her go, wishing he could go with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next day, Greg received another visitor. He didn't know who she was, but something told him she was the shrink the doctor wanted him to see. He stared at her as she wrote something down on her pad. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Greg Sanders," she said still smiling. "I'm Dr. Kate Strong. Dr. Tyler wanted me to speak with you."

Greg stared at the shrink, her auburn hair piled on top of her head. Her green eyes hid behind cat-like glasses. Her pant-suit was tan, covering a white blouse.

"Dr. Tyler said you tried to commit suicide."

Greg closed his eyes and sighed. She must have taken it as an answer for she continued.

"Want to tell me why?"

He glared at her, not wanting to say a word to her. She'd probably diagnose him as insane or fill him with pills. Or both.

"Why should I?" Greg asked, narrowing his eyes. "What good would it do?"

"It would give me more of an idea about your mental state. And you'd feel better."

Greg shook his head, wishing she would leave. It was much easier talking with a bartender than a shrink. Of course, he was drunk and had hit bottom.

"Just start talking," Kate said softly. "I won't judge you."

Greg sighed. Maybe she would leave if he told her. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillows.

"Sara was having nightmares. She wouldn't tell me what they were about. I wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let me. I began to think she didn't trust me, didn't love me."

"How long had she been having nightmares?"

"Three months."

"And for the past couple of weeks, you've felt helpless and useless."

Greg shrugged, not wanting to admit anything. He watched as she wrote on her pad again. He imaged she was writing how unstable he was and needed lots of help.

"You thought since she wouldn't let you help her, she didn't love you."

"I believe I said that."

"So you thought you'd end your pain by ending your life."

"I was drunk," Greg said, closing his eyes. "I hardly drink and certainly not like that. I was hurt and not thinking clearly."

"You scared her, didn't you?"

Greg nodded, remembering the fear and worry he saw in Sara's eyes. He ran a hand through his hair as the knowledge of what he'd done sank in.

"I hurt her," he whispered in agony.

"She hurt you just as terribly by letting you think she didn't love you."

He shook his head and stared at the ceiling. He made a mess of things and it amazed him Sara still wanted him. He wanted to go to her and start over.

"I'll stop there and let you get some rest. I'll be by tomorrow to continue this discussion."

"I suppose you think I'm crazy," Greg said, glancing at her.

Kate smiled, placing a hand on his arm.

"You're a compassionate person, Greg. You give a lot of yourself, maybe too much."

Greg watched her leave then let sleep claim him.

The next day, Greg woke to find Sara stroking his hair. She smiled at him, the worry in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss upon it, returning her smile.

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked softly.

"A little better," he answered, glad she was here. "Wish I didn't have to see a psychiatrist, though."

Sara laughed softly and squeezed his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she found it funny.

"You like the idea of me being insane?" Greg asked.

"No one wants to see a shrink, Greg. Not even me."

Greg smiled as he realized she had to see a counselor herself.

"Now, we have something else in common," he said, laughing.

"Hopefully, you don't have to see one for much longer," Sara said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes as he let himself enjoy her touch. It soothed him, chasing the fears and doubts away.

The sound of a throat being cleared drew their attention to the door. Kate Strong came into the room and Greg tensed. He didn't want to talk to her, he would rather enjoy Sara's company a while longer.

"I'm Dr. Kate Strong," she said to Sara with a smile. "You must be Sara."

Sara stood and shook the other woman's hand, nodding.

"Greg's getting better," Sara said as she smiled at him. "He should be out of here soon."

"One can hope," Greg said with a sigh.

In truth, he didn't know when he was getting out. It could be tomorrow or two days from now. The doctor still wanted to watch him, afraid he would try to kill himself again. They still gave him food he didn't need anything sharp to eat with. He couldn't wait to get home and fix himself a steak.

"We might as well get started," Dr. Strong said as she took the seat Sara had vacated. "Do you want Sara to stay or go?"

Greg looked at Sara, who shrugged. It was entirely up to him if she stayed or not. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit on the bed. With her beside him this session wouldn't be so bad.

Two days later, Greg was finally released from the hospital. He was thrilled to finally go home, but he was less enthused about continuing to see the shrink.

He put it out of his mind, though as Sara unlocked the door to their apartment. She smiled at him as she pushed the door open.

"Welcome home," she said, her eyes bright.

"Thanks," he said as he stepped inside.

He set his suitcase they had retrieved from the hotel on the floor and faced Sara. He looked at her and saw the happiness in her eyes. He smiled at her as he gathered her in his arms.

"I missed you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much."

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Don't worry about it," she said, staring into his eyes. "I should have told you sooner."

Greg smiled and kissed her passionately. His tongue danced with hers as he deepened the kiss. He had missed being with her like this. He missed all of her.

His clothes irritated him and without breaking the kiss, he took off his shirt. He helped her with her blouse as he kissed her neck. She moaned his name, sending liquid fire coursing through his body.

Her blouse joined his shirt on the floor and her bra followed. He filled his hands with her breasts as he took her mouth again. She moaned into the kiss as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Sara," Greg whispered as his hands moved down her body.

She gasped as he took a breast into his mouth. She buried her hands in his hair as he slipped her pants off her. She stepped out of them as he licked and kissed his way up her body.

"Greg," she moaned, as her head fell back against the door.

His body was a flame as he looked at her aroused body. He wanted her now before he exploded. He kissed her with all the passion he felt. He wasn't going to let her go, ever.

Sara fumbled with his jeans, finally pushing them off him. Their underwear followed and he gasped when she wrapped her hand around him. They stared at each other, flames licking at their already heated bodies.

"Take me," Sara whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He didn't need to be told twice. Greg lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist. She lowered herself upon him, moaning as he entered her. He stood still as he savored the sensation of her around him. It felt good to be inside her again. It was wonderful to be with Sara again.

She slowly rose up then moved back down. He moaned as she moved. He thrust up into her, her moans urging him on.

He took her mouth again as he pushed her back against the wall. He grabbed her hips as he increased his pace. Their tongues matched the movements of their lower bodies.

Sara dug her nails into his back as she called out his name. Greg thrust deep inside her as he released everything he had.

The two collapsed onto the floor, Sara on top. He wrapped his arms around her as they slowly came back to earth.

Sara looked at him, her eyes filled with love and desire. He smiled at her as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you again," she said as she ran a hand over his chest.

"I won't, Sara. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

He kissed her forehead as his hands roamed down her back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Greg whispered.

END


End file.
